


I CANNOT LOSE YOU!

by AlyxHavok



Series: Philkas Headcanons [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Eyewitness - Freeform, M/M, Philkas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Philip had court... Lukas is freaking out... Stuff happens





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baneofwonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/gifts).



> Okay, so maybe this is more of a ficlet than a Headcanon, but idc. The idea came to me today at work, and I just loved it so much I wanted to write it out. I am dedicating this too @bane-of-wonderland and @lightwoodsiblingsx I hope you both enjoy, as well as anyone else who may read this... It is not perfectly written but hey it is what it is! (This is also how I hope Lukas’ father would react in this situation!) (Also I cannot tell what color Philip’s eyes are sorry if I goofed up on them...)
> 
> Also not unbeta'd this was just a little thing I through together... And I love it so much... Sorry for grammatical errors...

Lukas is pacing his living room it has been hours since he sent Philip a message, and got nothing back. Panic is flowing through him and he can’t help but fiddle with his hands, adjust his shoulders, check his phone even though it made no notification sound… Lukas’ brain is wrought with things like, _How was court? Will they make Philip go back into foster care? Why would they? Helen and Gabe take good care of him, right? Yeah Philip keeps going back to see his mother, but surely they can’t really punish him for that? Please don’t take him from me._ He hears someone come in, “Philip?” He turns and is not met with those chocolate eyes he gets lost in. Instead his father stands before him. “Philip? Why would Philip be here?” Lukas smiles nervously, “Uh… Dad… We were just gonna… I mean… We need to study.” His father looks at him skeptically, “Helen told me they had court today, son.” Lukas turns away, running a hand through his hair… “Right… I uhhh… I forgot.” It was the only thing he actually remembered about today... “Lukas, is everything okay? Since meeting this kid you have been different… weird…” Lukas has no idea what it is about that moment but he needs to say this, “No, I am not okay. I haven’t been okay for a long time, dad. I am confused… I think… I mean… I like girls, but I also like Philip and now he may never come back and I can’t deal with that dad. What if they take him away from me?” His tone is angry. “Am I being punished by some cosmic force for loving a guy? I don’t understand.” He is pacing again and his hands are flailing about and he is having a panic attack. His father who has been quiet from the start steps up to his son and takes him by the arms, “Lukas?” Lukas is still fidgeting and rambling about how nothing seems fair and he just wants Philip back. “LUKAS?!” Lukas stops and stares up at his dad, Oh shit he just told his dad everything. “I’m not gay?” It comes out as a question instead of a statement. “Son, it doesn’t matter.” He pulls Lukas into a hug. All he wants is his son to calm down and breathe… He can’t lose him too… “Look, I don’t care who you love as long as you are happy, Lukas. Do you really think I would push you away over something like this, or at all?” Lukas doesn’t know what he thinks as of late. “I will not however condone you having two lovers, you need to pick Rose or Philip. Save them the heartache of fighting for your attention.” Lukas has already made his choice. He needs Philip. He has already broken up with Rose, a fact neither his father nor Philip knows yet. The realization that his father is not kicking his ass over this finally hits him. “You’re really not mad?” His father shakes his head. “I am confused, but not mad, son.” Lukas pulls away… What does he say, he is just as confused by this… His phone goes off and he lunges for it Philip’s name displayed on the screen underneath a message: _‘Court was good, they are letting me stay with Helen and Gabe. Sorry I didn’t message back, I needed to think about… stuff… Lukas I can’t keep hiding who I am… I like you a lot and I can’t pretend anymore. I think it is better if I stay away. I want you, but I can’t let you break my heart like my mother… bye.’_ Lukas drops his phone and the crying hits him hard. The one person he always wants around is… leaving him… “Lukas?” His father frowns and looks down and sees the message. He picks the phone up: _‘Come over, We need to talk, please?’_ He sends the message. “You tell that boy how you feel, son… Or lose him forever.” He hands the phone back to Lukas as he leaves the room. Philip’s name comes back on the screen with a ding: _‘See you in 15.’_

15 minutes later:

A knock brings Philip out of his thoughts. He slowly approaches the door… He needs everything to be okay. When he opens it Philip is staring in at him… “You said we needed to talk?” Philip shrugs his face drawn tight as he chews his lip. Lukas shakes his head slightly, then reaches out and grabs Philip by the shirt and pulls him into a kiss. Philip’s hands wrap around Lukas’ waist as he takes in those gorgeous lips… How he wishes he could just make Lukas choose him, but he would never do that to him. He pulls away after a few minutes, “No, Lukas. You can’t ask me to come here, and kiss me and expect everything to be alright.” Lukas grabs Philip by the shoulder and turns him to face outside, “What do you see?” Philip looks out and sighs, “Lukas this is stupid.” Lukas frowns, “No, idiot, look, what do you see.” Philip rolls his eyes, your farm, your bike, my bike, your dad’s truck… Oh my… Shit your dad is here?” He turns around, “Why did you ask me to come if he was here?” Lukas throws his hands up in defeat. “Because I told him about you. And not that you were my friend, but that I like you… like you like you.” Philip takes a step back, “What?” He runs both hands along his face, “Shit he is going to kill us both.” Lukas starts to laugh for the first time all day, “No, he is confused, but he isn’t mad. He was the one that asked you to come over… not that I don’t want you here, because I do.” Philip looks puzzled, “So we are not dying?” Lukas shakes his head, “Nope. And better than that, I want to give us a shot. A real shot. I am not saying I am ready to come out to the whole school, but maybe we could hang out at school and see where it goes from there… And we could… I don’t know date…” Philip smirks at Lukas, “Okay. Sounds… awesome.” He steps toward Lukas again and this time their kiss is slower but holds all of the emotion as their last kiss… and then some. Lukas father steps out of the kitchen and clears his throat, “Behave boys.” He grunts as he disappears into another room. Philip and Lukas double over in laughter… If only he knew…


End file.
